


a snack before lunch

by rainbeep



Category: Harvest Moon, Harvest Moon: Friends of Mineral Town, Story of Seasons: Friends of Mineral Town (Video Game 2020)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Only T for Claire's roamy hands, Steamy smooches, The Nurse Mackin' on the Farmer, no beta i'm a coward
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:48:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26850913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbeep/pseuds/rainbeep
Summary: "I feel -" the farmer couldn't help it, wispy giggles between kisses, "like ... we're sneaking around in high school. Like we might ..."Get caught, the front door of the clinic shutting with a friendly jingle from the bells hanging off of the handle.Elly/Claire smoochin'.
Relationships: Claire the Farmer/Elli (Harvest Moon)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	a snack before lunch

"I should - go -"

Claire couldn't tell if the noise Elly made was an agreement or not. It certainly sounded positive, but the brunette made no motion to stop their little rendezvous, grip loose around one of Claire's overall straps.

"It's raining," Elly finally breathed, "he'll take longer getting back -"

The little promise of a few more minutes was more than enough for the blonde, moving forward to match the nurse as she leaned her weight onto the corner of Trent's desk. Elly's cropped nails against the back of her neck made Claire inhale sharply, entirely entranced by the smell of the nurse's light perfume and the texture of her stockings up her knee...

"I feel -" the farmer couldn't help it, wispy giggles between kisses, "like ... we're sneaking around in high school. Like we might ..."

_Get caught_ , the front door of the clinic shutting with a friendly jingle from the bells hanging off of the handle. Elly and Claire jumped apart, the brunette moving to smooth down her hair and her partner pulling the nurse's skirt back down where it had gotten bunched.

"Elly? Are you in the back?"

But he knew, rounding the corner with a take-out bag for both himself and Elly. She was barely able to swipe her thumb over Claire's lip to remove the sheer smudge of pink before he paused, mouth parted mid-sentence.

"I'm -"

"Trent -"

" _What_ -"

They all spoke at once, a trainwreck of surprise and embarrassment. Claire hesitated, eyes darting between the doctor and Elly, who made a motion in the farmer's direction.

With a look akin to a child getting caught with a cookie before dinner, Claire wiped at her cheek, pink pigment coming off on her fingertips.

_Busted_.

"I'm - going to go," she fumbled. A handful of tissues from Trent's desk was forced into Claire's hand as she continued to remove the borrowed lipstick, ducking her head and squeezing past the doctor on her way to leave.

The bells against the door sounded far less friendly in the silence between doctor and nurse. Elly cleared her throat, fixing the name plate she had skewed when she had leaned into the desk, and asked:

"So - … what's for lunch?"


End file.
